Slug Sage Mode
This form grants the user the unique ability to absorb and carefully blend the natural energy into the user's own chakra pool, allowing them to make use senjutsu. For the duration that this technique is active, the user's appearance drastically changes and also gain customary face markings that is a prevalent in the variety of Sage Modes out there. Kamui Uchiha was the first person ever to discover the legendary Dry Bone Forest while he was on his quest of self-discovery and after a series of grueling tests from Great Slug Sage, this man was granted to honor to learn the secrets of their unique senjutsu. At Shikkotsu Forest, one must be offered a special concoction by the Great Slug Sage that made from an extremely poisonous fungi that grows on a special tree that radiates natural energy and is located deep within the dangerous forest. According to legend, if one's body is strong enough to withstand the intense mind-blowing visual experiences and accept the traits of the slugs, it will accept the power without reservation, thus granting the person Slug Sage Mode. If not, the dangerous drink will send the user into a coma-like state and eventually each organ will shut down one by one until eventually that person experiences an untimely death. He later used this ability during his internal battle against The Nine Tailed Demon Fox in order to quell the differences between them and at the same time earn the trust of the beast. At some point, Tsunade also learned this technique; however it is unknown who taught her as she never stated whether the Great Slug Sage or the First Hokage taught her personally. According to Katsuya, all slugs of the Dry Bone Forest are able to use senjutsu. Appearance Imperfect Transformation The Byakugō no In Seal glows a dark emerald green and two smaller diamond shapes appear to the left and right of the main seal, also the triangle markings grow past the cheeks and eyes. Two retractable pairs of antennas protrude from the users forehead, giving them a more slug-like appearance. ---- Perfect Sage Mode A light maroon pigmentation appears around the the user's eyes through to his ears and yellow irides. The user also has markings on his forehead that resembles an eye or target. Advantages The advantages afforded to those who learn senjutsu include: *The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception and durability are dramatically enhanced. *The user's ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu become substantially more powerful. *The user can manipulate the natural energy that surrounds them in this mode, turning it into an extension of their body, which increases the range of their attacks. *The user gains the ability to sense chakra around them much like sensor types, except they also gain the ability to sense attacks without needing to see them. *The user is able to use the physical traits of this transformation to deter or otherwise distract an opponent by leaking their body fluids from their pores of their body in the form of a slime; this slime will still have the same chakra signature as the original and will sometimes fool sensor-type shinobi/kunoichi. *Those who have mastered the Sage Techniques of the Shikkotsu Forest have shown the ability to use natural energy to produce a volatile corrosive chakra nature that is very similar to a very strong super acid. Disadvantages There are a few disadvantages while using this mode as well, including: *If the user draws in too much natural energy, they run the risk of transforming into a slug, and then into stone. If the petrification is completed, it cannot be reversed. *In order to gather enough natural energy to initiate the transformation into Sage Mode, the user must remain perfectly still. Because of that, the user can be an easy target for an opponent. *Because the user needs to move during combat, the senjutsu chakras cannot be replenished, which means the user can't stay within this state for extended periods of time. *The second and third weaknesses mentioned above can be bypassed through the Sage Art: Amphibian Technique, where one Sage gathers chakra for another or shadow clones can be used for the same purpose. *If the user is also a jinchūriki that has achieved harmony with their tailed beast, they can drastically speed up their ability to gather natural energy in tailed beast mode to the point of only needing a few seconds to fully charge or recharge their sage chakra. *While in this state of transformation, the user gain an intolerance for any type of sodium and sodium-based techniques as it will wreck havoc upon the biological functions of the user and can potentially dehydrate the water that is stored within their body. *Although not primary a weakness, but due to the unorthodox method of gaining the abilities of senjutsu from the Great Slug Sage. The user gains a slight intolerance for any type of alcohol and can get drunker quicker than normal human beings, which can become something of a inconvenience at times. *After Slug Sage Mode has ended, the user appears to experience complete exhaustion.